The Empress
by KyrstalKate
Summary: Two threats rise...Full summary inside. JayMia, Memily, Dayuker
1. Prologue

**A/N-A/N: Dayu was never a Nighlok, but is half-human half...something, but wear's a mask that looks like her Nighlok face in the show, with the blue lipstick and the large eyes. But, alas, she has her dark hair which she braids. She serves as an assassin for Xandred and The Empress.  
Also, Dahlia isn't in love with Deker anymore. She's gotten over him...kinda. She wears a black dress like her old Nighlok gown and the silver chest thing. She no longer has teeth though, and wears silver tights and black combat boots. She fights with twin katanas now, but keeps her harmonium strapped to her back. Also, Mia never saw Dahlia's face in Broken Dreams.**

Summary: When two new threats **surface, Mia and Mike find themselves questioning everything: from their place in this war, to their friendship. While they try to throw suspicion on each other**,** Mia faces threats from Dayu. Will they win the war, or will the Empress take a Ranger away?**

Prologue

Mia sprinted after Dayu. The dark braid flew behind her, as well as her skirt. Dayu threw a shruiken at the Ranger.  
Mia picked it up and tucked it into her belt and kept running.  
"Air wave!" Mia cried, and spun her disc.  
The blast sent the assassin spiraling into the trees.  
Mia threw the shuriken at the mask. It skidded to the ground.  
Dayu jerked the ribbon off and her dark wild hair framed her face, blocking it from Mia's view.  
The half-human threw a scroll at Mia. She bent down to pick it up, and when she looked up, the assassin was gone, and toke her mask with her.  
The Ranger read the scroll...and gasped.  
"Oh my God...The Empress is back"


	2. Chapter I-Thoughts

Chapter I-Thoughts

That night, Mia lay on her bed motionless. Why was The Empress coming back, after all this time? And if the Empress came back, then the Competitor will come back too.  
What if a Cobra was on the team? She'd have to leave with her sister...If Jade was even still a member of the Empress' League.

Meanwhile, Mike couldn't sleep either. He'd get called to serve for his King soon, and he knew it.  
Mike was a Cobra. He was sent to be a Power Ranger for his father, as his father was called to be in the Dynasty.  
The Cobras were the main fighters. But their leaders, the Competitor's right hand men, were the Dynasty. Mike's last name was Eternal, for the Eternal Dynasty.

The next morning, the team gathered round for training. Mia and Emily fought hand-to-hand as Kevin and Jayden tried to figure out what The Empress exactly was. Obviously she was bad news, the way Mike and Mia reacted, but Mia had gotten insecure over the news.  
Jayden and Mia had dated for a year now, and always got along great.

Mia did threw a roundhouse kick at Emily, who blocked it with her wrist.  
"I wonder why the Empress is surfacing now. And I wonder if the Competitor will find out who Dayu is besides 'Dahlia'. That is SO not her real name." Mia thought  
Emily stepped back before running forward, preforming a handspring, and turning it into a flying kick towards Mia's head.  
Mia caught Emily's foot and spun her around, before throwing her like a discus. Emily softly did a back handspring and landed in a defensive stance.  
"Guys, think maybe Jay and Mike can come and we can go two on two?" asked Mia.  
"Sure!" Mike and Jayden called.  
The four stood at each of the four corners.  
"Wait! Guys, I found something!" Kevin called. "Dayu has proved skilled in several forms of martial arts...Even forms we haven't mastered. Her only weakness seams to be...Shitura. The only person that's mastered that is Mia."  
"You want me to take out Dayu permanetaly.?!" gasped Mia. "No way. No. I can't do that."  
"Why? Dayu's a threat, and may pair up with Serrator or Xandred...And I don't wanna know what her Harmonium can do." Mike said.  
"Maybe she's a member of the Empress's crowd...I can't kill League member." Mia looked at the ground.  
"A League member?" asked Jayden.  
"The League of Darkness. It's the assossiantion of assassins and murderers the Empress runs..." Mike explained. "My dad's apart of the Competitor's Eternal Dynasty. If Dayu's a Dark, then she would fall under the Forever Bloodline..."


	3. Chapter II-Calling

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever-homework is a real b. I am currently watching Ghost Adventures-freaking awesome. So yeah. I'm still working on Chap. III, but here is Chap. II! Please comment follow, and feel free to PM me and give me advice. I do actually read your comments!**

**-KyrstalKate**

Chapter II-Calling

Mike stood at the base of the forest. He was nervous, this was the first time in years he had spoken to a Dynasty member, and ones up so high...  
The Dynasties that were speaking to him tonight were Felicia, a member of the Lacerate Dynasty, Jonah, a member of the Glaze Dynasty, and his father.  
He heard a crack, and spun around to see Felicia. She was tall with extremely short dark blonde hair and light green eyes. She wore the typical Lacerate armor with skinny cargo pants, long-sleeved grey t-shirt with the slash in the right side, and black combat boots.  
"Michael." smiled Felicia. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine, Lacerate Felicia, thank you." bowed Mike.  
"Good. Your father and Glaze Jonah are coming soon." Felicia said softly. She removed a small dagger from a pocket on the side of her cargo pants.  
Then, the Glaze arrived. Jonah had red hair cut short and blue eyes. He wore a black suit with shiny sunglasses..  
"Where are your freckles? You cannot have that shade of red naturally without freckles." demanded Felicia playfully.  
"Oh shut it, Lacerate." snarled Jonah. "I'm not used to field work..."  
"Yeah, that's because Glazes tend to get in the way." smirked Felicia. "Anyway, where's David?"  
"Right here." Mike's dad emerged from the shadows.  
"Alright. Now, Michael, there has been proof that the Empress and her pathetic little League has resurfaced. She will need to be conquered with great force, considering she won last time. She will redouble her efforts now that everything is everything." Jonah said.  
"Mike, normally we would pull you, but there has been intel that the relative of an assassin for the League is on the Samurai team."

Mike felt awful. A team member was the infiltrator for the Empress.  
He knew why Mia followed Dayu. The assassin was causing chaos in the street when Mia intervened. She was led to the forest where she delivered the good news of the Empress' return.

The next day, Mike and Mia were training.  
"So, Mia, if there was a traitor on the team, who would it be?" asked Mike.  
"I don't Mike. What makes you even say that?" returned Mia. She threw a roundhouse kick. Mike blocked her ankle with the staff.  
"I was just thinking...if you were the Empress, you'd want an inside man-or woman-everywhere." Mike said, trying to be shrewd.  
"Well, I'm not the Empress. And you should be careful, I for one, am offended you'd even suspect any of us." Mia scoffed. She sent a chop with the staff to his knees and held her staff at his face.  
"Mia...I don't...I didn't mean it like that..." Mike stuttered.  
"You know what Michael, just forget it." Mia said as she walked away.


End file.
